Blood lust
by xXx-Taikei-Shiro-xXx
Summary: HichiIchi. Please R


Bloodlust

Narrow, golden eyes peered in through the darkness at his opponent. Wider, but no less ruthless-looking, tea orb eyes peered back, almost daring the other to strike.

"You're on my territory," the wide-eyed one growled. "Who are you?"

"Older than you, young one. I will take this time to remind you of your place."

"This territory is small, but it is mine. I have every right to protect it. Aren't those that are older supposed to reinforce the basic laws of our kind?"

The older one relaxed himself. "Young one, whether you believe me or not, I did not mean to trespass on your land. I was looking for a place to stay for a while. Since this area is taken, I will move on."

The younger of the two took down his defensive stance, but was still wary. "You are not going to stay long?" he asked.

"Not likely."

"Stay, then. Just don't kill anyone."

"You have my word, young one. I don't suppose you would mind showing me where mortals tend to be in this area?"

"Find your own damn meal." With that, he ran off into the night.

Only a select few knew what had become of Ichigo Kurosaki, the boy who had disappeared the only friends who new what happened to him. They were Uryu Ishida, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, and the shop keeper, Urahara.

His three friends welcomed him in back of the movie theater they had agreed to meet at.

"Sorry I'm late," he stated. "I was… detained."

"I hate it when you pop up like that," Renji told him.

"Yeah," the boy grinned evilly. "I know."

Renji scowled. Ichigo suddenly turned and looked upward, snarling and showing his fangs.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Uryu asked him.

"There's another like me," he said.

"Grimmjow?"

"No. He is only ash now. He must have followed me." Ichigo jumped to the roof of the movie house and again faced narrow, golden eyes. "Why are you here?" he demanded.

"Just looking for a meal. You seem to know those mortals. I again give my word to not harm them."

"You'd better not. I may be young, but I defeated one of our kind three times my age defending them."

"You are the one who killed Grimmjow?"

He was stunned a moment, then returned to the defensive. "You knew him?"

"Old boyfriend. He had it coming. I congratulate you."

"Thank you, but my guard is still not down."

"Nor do I expect it to be. Could I have your name, to know who freed the world of that walking curse?"

"Ichigo."

"Shiro."

"The… Shiro?" He blinked in disbelief.

"I suppose so."

"Grimmjow told me about you. The oldest known of our kind."

"So I'm told. Good night, young one." He leapt from roof to roof until he was out of sight. Ichigo jumped back down to his friends.

"What was that all about, Ichi?" Renji asked his friend. The boy said nothing, just sunk his fangs into his best friend's throat. "Hey Ichi! I said I don't mind as long as you warn me first!"

"Calm down or you'll lose too much blood," Ichigo stated, and continued his drink for the night.

Despite the boy's transformation, he still slept in the same room over the Shop as he always had, but now the only window in the room had a heavy black curtain over it that was stapled down to the walls on the sills. Being as young as he was, the sunlight was still quite harmful to him. He had even tested the theory to see if his sire had lied to him yet again. It had taken the arm he had stuck out the window two days to heal fully. Now, he looked his room over. It had barely been touched since he'd been relieved of his mortality. He did keep it clean now though, with only a few toys or puzzles scattered about. Ichigo crawled under his covers and soon fell sound asleep.

When he woke, he found himself wondering about Shiro. Grimmjow /had/ spoken quite highly of him, but never mentioned any romantic involvement. He was probably trying to keep up the façade that was their relationship. He looked at his clock. Only 5:30pm. The sun wouldn't be down yet. He could hear Urahara walking around in the shop downstairs. He walked down the stairs as far as he could before the sun shone too brightly. "Slipper Hat?" he called.

"Yes, just a minute, Kuro." Kuro. When he called him that, it meant there was a customer; just another person who didn't need to know Ichigo was still around. He stood in the darkness and waited until his grandmother's magical words came. "Yes, Ichigo, what is it?"

"Could I come down? Or is it too early yet?"

"It's just about closing time. Just a minute. Let me close up." Urahara pulled the windows and the door shut, pulling blinds and curtains down. Then he lit a small desk lamp on the counter. Ichigo came down slowly. "Is something wrong?"

"No," the boy replied. "I just miss it down here, I guess."

"It misses you too," the old man said, smiling. "Ichigo, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"What?"

"It's staring to get hard running this place by myself. I'm thinking about hiring some help."

"How much help?"

"Just one person, all I can afford, really."

"I guess that could be ok. I'll just have to be more careful about coming downstairs and they can't come upstairs."

"Of course. Unless you got one of your friends."

"I don't know if they can. Most of them will be going to college soon," Ichigo said. He looked longingly at the merchandise on display. "I think I'll go out now."

"Alright, Ichigo. I'll see you later."

"Good night Slipper Hat."

"Good night."

For once, Ichigo was glad for the early nights winter was bringing. It meant he could go out earlier. He jumped the nearest rooftop and took off, jumping from roof to roof. He briefly felt Shiro's presence, but disregarded it and continued to Uryu's house.

As he usually did for his best friend, the teen's window was left open. Ichigo opened it the rest of the way and entered the room. Uryu wasn't there, but Ichigo didn't mind waiting. His eyes caught an old picture, taken right after they saved Rukia. It was him, Uryu, Renji, and Rukia. They were all so blissfully innocent then. It was hard to believe that had been only six years ago. Next to it was another picture of Uryu. He looked so happy. It was times like that which made Ichigo wish he was an only child. But given his current situation, it was probably a good thing he was. Across the room was picture of Ulquiorra, but it was Uryu's dartboard. From the looks of the holes in the picture, he was getting quite good, too. There was one hole directly in the freak's pupil.

Ichigo now felt Shiro's presence growing closer, but without any effort to shield it. He was coming, but in the friendliest way, at least in the vampire world. Ichigo had often hoped that not all vampires were like Grimmjow, but he hadn't run into many, and the ones he had, he'd scared away. But his guard still wasn't down, not yet, anyway.

"Hello, Shiro," Ichigo greeted him as he heard him land on the windowsill. "Still hanging around?"

"Unless you mind, of course," he replied, still on the sill. One thing that was true about vampires was they had to be invited into a house to go in, although that was a curse that had been placed upon their race long ago.

"I wouldn't be condescending," Ichigo told him. He couldn't let the other in if he wanted, he was not the one who lived there.

"I wasn't. I apologize if you took it that way."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Is this one of your friend's homes?"

"Why?"

"Curiosity. I've often wondered about you, Ichigo, the one strong enough to kill Grimmjow."

"Do you mean you tried?"

"A few times. Somehow he always got the better of me."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, this is my friend Uryu's house."

"Oh. Your friend does not seem to be around."

"He's probably downstairs, but he should be up soon. He can barely go a night without playing video games," Ichigo said, gesturing to the Play station 2 in the corner.

"Ah, I see. Do you play as well?"

"Sometimes. There's a game we both like."

"For Play station?"

"Yup."

"Wow."

Just then, Uryu entered the room. "Oh, hey!" he said, seeing Ichigo. "And you are?" he asked in Shiro's direction.

"This is the other like me," Ichigo informed him. "His name is Shiro."

"And do we like Shiro?"

The boy chuckled. "He's growing on us."

"Alright then. Come on in, Shiro."

Shiro came in the rest of the way in. "Thank you," he said.

"No problem. So, what's up, Ichi?"

"Nothing, really. Just stopping by to say 'Hi.' Hi!"

Uryu laughed. "Hi. You're hungry, aren't ya?"

He nodded. Uryu (Yes he was growing his hair) pulled his growing hair into a ponytail, out of the way.

"Thanks!" Ichigo said quickly and suck in his fangs.

Shiro watched the scene in front of him with interest. The two boys obviously shared a great bond. He could remember a similar bond… but that was long ago.

Ichigo licked the remaining blood from his lips. "That wound should heal soon."

"Yeah, it usually does. So, ya wanna play a game? You're welcome too as well, Shiro, if ya like."

"I'm afraid I'm not too familiar with the electronic ones, if that's what you're playing…"

"But you're a quick study, if what Grimmjow said was true," Ichigo interjected.

"Usually I am, yes."

"Alright then, let's play!" Uryu exclaimed.

"What else did Grimmjow tell you about me?" Shiro asked. It was much later, around two am. They'd left Uryu's about an hour earlier, since the poor boy had to sleep sometime. They now lay on a rooftop, looking up at the stars. "I'm just curious."

"He said you have a very noble heart and any game man could think up you could play," Ichigo replied.

"That was quite kind of him."

"It seems to be the only truth that ever left his lips."

There was silence for a moment. "He transformed you involuntarily, didn't he?" Shiro dared to ask.

Ichigo's voice was small. "Yes." He shook his head and his voice became determined. "But I've learned to make the most of it. I've always just gone with whatever life threw at me."

"I see. You are fortunate then."

"How so?"

"There are those, even willing ones, that once transformed, go mad. They either fell in love with the fairy tales or didn't want it to begin with. So they commit suicide or just turn to dust from lack of feeding."

"How sad."

"Indeed."

"It sounds as if you speak from experience."

Shiro was silent.

"May I inquire?"

The older one's silence remained for a bit, then finally he spoke. "I was… accidentally transformed. My lover wanted to be with me forever, but he couldn't take to his new life."

Ichigo looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It was long ago. I have since recovered. I know he is at peace."

Suddenly, Ichigo had an idea. "Fuji, not to change the subject-"

"Please, feel free."

The boy smiled. "Well, I was just thinking. You're old enough to be able to walk in sunlight, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you get bored during the day?"

"Sometimes."

"Slipper Hat needs some help with his shop, but is wary to employ someone because of me."

"You are asking if I would be willing to be that help."

"Yes."

"It would honor me to help you."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Ichigo."

Before he went to sleep early that morning, Ichigo left a note for Slipper hat on the bathroom mirror as he always did when he had something important to tell him. He told him of his conversation with Shiro, and that the older vampire would be in that day to meet him. He then curled up under his covers for some much-needed sleep.

When he woke up, he headed right down to the shop. In his haste, he crashed into Shiro. "Oh, hello!" he greeted him. "I guess this means Slipper hat was ok with it."

"Yes," Fuji replied. "He's just getting ready to close the shop now. I was coming to get you, since he said you're usually up around this time."

"Yeah, I can't usually get myself to sleep any later than what I need, and that isn't a lot," Ichigo replied. "Grimmjow said the older I get, the less I'd need it too."

"He spoke the truth. I myself hardly need more than an hour a week."

"Wow. I guess he did tell the truth about everything but herself. Hi Slipper hat!"

"Ohayo, Ichigo," Urahara greeted Ichigo with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"As well as I hope you do to night," the boy replied.

"Glad to hear it."

"Did ya get anything new today?"

"In terms of merchandise, yes. Uryu was in even before school started to get his hands on one."

"What's the series called?"

"The 'H2O.'"

"Wow, that sounds pretty cool."

"Well, then, why don't you get on over to Uryu's and see what he's got now?"

"Ok, see ya later, Slipper hat. Wanna come, Shiro?"

"Sure."

Ichigo took his usual rooftop path to his best friend's house. Right outside Ulquiorra Circus, Shiro stopped dead.

"What is it?" the boy asked.

Shiro's face was far away. He was looking in one of the theatre building windows. Ichigo looked in that direction as well. There was only one set of lights on in the entire theatre, and the lights were to Ulquiorra's office. Shiro was looking at the man so intently. "Do you know him?" he asked the younger one.

"That's Ulquiorra. He's lead of Ulquiorra Circus, has been since high school."

"You went to school with him?"

"Yea, he's the same age as Uryu and the rest of my friends."

"Ichigo, you go on ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. There is something I must attend to."

"Um, ok."

While Ichigo continued to go meet his friends, Shiro headed toward the Ulquiorra Circus theatre. He jumped down from the roof and landed gracefully in the parking lot below. Ulquiorra's driver and limo were the only two in the entire space. Shiro put the driver in an instant hypnotism just by meeting his eyes. He then treated himself to a little snack to make sure the man stayed out in the passenger's seat for a while. He then hid the man in the limo, dropped his butt into the driver's seat, and waited.

Shiro could be quite patient, but eventually it was midnight and still no Ulquiorra! But he had to speak to him. He had to know…

His patience was rewarded around two am. He felt and heard the circus leader get into the limo. "To my house," he ordered the 'driver.'

Shiro obediently began to drive. He reached into Ulquiorra's memories to find out where the man's house was. Upon arriving there, he let Ulquiorra out of the car and again preformed his instant hypnotism. He looked through the man's mind. His memories of Japan were long buried in his subconscious. "Oh, the vampire," Fuji murmured. He released his hold on the man and turned before Ulquiorra turned and realized the vampire was not his driver. The leader went into his house and Shiro put the real driver in his seat, to wake up there when his blood level returned to normal.

He never caught up with Ichigo and Uryu. Ichigo sat up in bed. He glanced at his clock. Nearly 10 am, no Shiro. He'd asked Slipper Hat send the older vampire up to see him so he knew he was all right. Urahara had told him he didn't usually see Shiro until almost noon, but he couldn't help but hope this time would be different.

Around 11, he finally heard footsteps coming upstairs. His bedroom door opened and the older vampire came through.

"Shiro!" Ichigo exclaimed, and ran to him. "You never showed up! Where were you?"

Smiling, Shiro calmed down the boy and told him about his night.

"So, in a past life, Ulquiorra was… this vampire?"

"Yes. My closest friend, confidant, and… love."

"Oh, I see."

"For the longest time, I couldn't imagine life without him. But now I can even imagine myself with a new person."

"You're gonna try to go after Ulquiorra?"

Shiro smiled. "No, young one. Ulquiorra's past has been long buried in his memory. Besides, I had a bit of a look at his life through his memories."

"Not too impressed, huh?"

"No. He has turned into a cold man. I was thinking of someone a little closer by."

"Oh? Uryu? Someone you met in town?"

Shiro looked him directly in the eyes. "No, young one." He leaned in closer to Ichigo, and let his lips brush his.

The boy jumped back in surprise. "Me!" he squeaked.

"Yes. But I understand if you don't feel quite the same way."

"I'm just… surprised."

"And tired. Sleep well, young one. I will see you in a few hours."

"Um, ok." He watched the older vampire leave, and after much over-thinking, he did fall asleep.

He woke around his usual time. Immediately, thoughts of that morning filled his mind. Fuji had been kind enough to leave him with his thoughts, not forcing him to make a decision then and there. But he obviously had experience with another, and… well… Ichigo didn't. But besides all that, the boy wasn't sure just how he felt about the other. They were becoming quick friends, sure, and had fun together, but… boyfriend? The thought had never crossed his mind before now; the thought of being with anyone, not just Fuji. Grimmjow had assured him not many of his kind would be around. But he knew that already. And the only people that knew he was alive… he couldn't date. They were his friends and family. But now with Shiro… He couldn't think of a reason why not to try it, but how far did Shiro expect him to go? He decided he needed to talk with the older vampire to be certain.

He walked over to his window and peeked out the window. It was dark, as he had expected, but now a layer of snow had fallen during the day. _Oh yeah, it's December now, isn't it?_, he thought.

_Yes, Ichigo,_ a foreign voice in his head said. _Has been for almost a week now._

_Shiro?_ the boy questioned. _How are you in my head? _

_Didn't you know vampires could use telepathy?_

_Well, yes, but I thought I was still too young._

_No, you're about the right age. Besides, even if you weren't, I could still talk to you like this. _

_Oh. _Pause. _I thought about what you asked me this morning._

_Have you come to a decision? _

_I think so. Can you come up? _

_Certainly. _

Within seconds, Ichigo heard Shiro's feet climbing the stairs. Then he knocked.

"Come in," Ichigo said.

"Good morning," Shiro greeted him.

"'Morning," the boy replied.

"Um, Shiro, listen. I've never really thought about a relationship before. I mean, it was always just me and my friends, and I could never date any of them, they're my friends, but then you came along out of the blue, not to even mention my lack of experience with anyone, when you obviously do, and-" He was cut off by the other's lips on his own.

"Can I put my 2 cents in now?" Shiro whispered. Ichigo nodded. "First, I don't care how experienced you are. I can help you with that and at your own pace. Second, if you need more time to readjust your thoughts-" He was interrupted by the other's lips on his own.

"I don't want anymore time," Ichigo stated. "I just want you." They kissed again, but deeper. "I want to know everything you do," he said, voice hushed.

"You're sure?"

Ichigo looked him dead in the eyes. "Yes."

Shiro embraced the other and pressed his lips against him once more. He slipped his tongue past his lips and rubbed it against Shiro's. He ran his nails up the other's back, causing him to moan. Shiro pulled off the younger one's shirt and laid him on his bed. He straddled the other and bit down below his collarbone and licked up the blood. Ichigo moaned as if he were out his normal mind, under another's control. Shiro's. "Sharing blood is the most sensual experience our kind can have," the older vampire whispered. "But I'm sure you noticed that already."

"S- Shiro," the boy managed to say. "I want you. Need you. So much. Please."

"Patience, young one," Shiro scolded, but pulled down the light pants Ichigo wore as PJs. Then he straddled the other, placed his finger in his mouth, and pressed against one of his fangs. Shiro took his breath in quickly when Ichigo began to suck on it. After he regained control of himself, he lowered his finger to prepare Ichigo with the saliva and blood on it. "Does it hurt?" Shiro asked him.

"N-not m-much-h," Ichigo told him. "But I-I like i-it."

Shiro removed his finger and positioned himself over the other. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Ichigo cried out as Shiro pushed himself inside the younger.

"Shhh, Ichigo," Shiro scolded. "Urahara will hear."

"Nnn," was all Ichigo could reply.

Shiro kissed him as he continued to pump himself in and out of him. The kiss muffled the moaning. Shiro had barely wrapped his hand around Ichigo when the younger came wordlessly. Shiro came directly after.

Ichigo looked completely spent. Shiro himself was having a hard time not putting his total weight on the other. He adjusted his body so he could lay down with Ichigo.

"Mnn, Shiro."

"Precious Ichigo."


End file.
